Angel
by DogWizard
Summary: AU: He's in all my classes. He rides my bus. He sits in my café almost every breakfast. I pass him in the hallways every day. He's background noise, almost, in my life. But it's not until today I realize I don't know his name. :LuxDem


Notes: Beleive it or not, I wrote this on LuxDem day. I've been grounded for about three months from my computer, so I did ALOT of writing. Crys being my only reader, most of it is LuxDem. This is the only thing I finished. It's a cute little oneshot, very little backstory but alot of feeling. It's the end of a long story, told by the two main characters. **The first paragraph is one character, the next is told by the other, and so on switching back and forth.** Happy LuxDem day, intranets. XD Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own Xaldin or Luxord or Dem or Zex or Xiggy.

---------------------------

_Angel_

by Rhys

---------------------------

He's in all my classes. He rides my bus. He sits in a café on the other side of the room from me almost every breakfast. I pass him in the hallways every day, even though our campus is four acres. He's background noise, almost, in my life. But it's not until I catch sight of his familiar face staring at me on my way down the street that I realize I don't know his name.  
My name is Luxord Leblanc, and I have had a stalker for about four years of my life without realizing it.

Once, in my freshman year, I was running down the hallway. I didn't want to be late to Marine Biology, so I was going kinda fast. In fact, if he hadn't distracted me, I probably would've forgotten about the stairs hiding around corner and ended up with a broken neck and split melon-head.  
I'd like to say I stalk him because in some far-fetched way, he saved my life- but it was more selfish than that.  
One brief flash of him in a doorway, head tilted back, laughing. Creamy blond hair, earrings that flashed in his elegant movement, and eyes that outshone any sapphires.  
My name is Demyx Nocturne, and I've been in love with a complete stranger for about four years.

I'm watching him now, this stalker. He has sandy blond hair, bright blue eyes, and a smile to outshine the sun. I catch him watching me all the time, since I started looking. I know I could ask Xaldin what his name was, and the octopus-head might even know. But he's already damaged my pride enough- I failed to notice him for the entirety of my college career, I'll be damned if I go gossiping around after some secret admirer like a teenage girl. I'd ask him his name myself- if only I could catch him.

It's gotten harder to watch him recently. I get into position like usual so I could spend my lunch watching him talk to his friends, but now he looks around for me. Once he catches sight of me he makes a beeline, and I wonder for a second if he's actually coming to talk to me. The first time, I nearly fell down the stairs again (which I've actually done several times since freshman year) when I saw him coming toward me. None of his friends were standing next to me; his class was in the opposite direction. He was looking at me, directly at me. I know I've wanted this for years- I've had so many fantasies about him falling in love with me and sweeping me away to a castle next to the beach where we can have 2.5 children and a dog and live happily forever and ever afterwards- But here, and now, with his eyes actually meeting mine, I lose my nerve.  
I run, every time.

I dream of him when I sleep. I look for him constantly over my shoulders. I don't stop to wonder why he matters so much to my life. I deny that am drawn to him, but Xigbar and Xaldin and Zexion have undoubtedly seen a change in me- their eyes follow him too.  
Not that I'm exactly secretive in my attempts to corner him- yesterday, we staged a crashing chase around the food department. I was directly behind him, one table between us, about to proclaim a triumphant 'HA HA', when he somehow telepathically noticed me and leaped for the nearby kitchen door. After the ensuing dash, I emerged with cheese in my hair, flour on my pants, and no stalker in sight. Still I refuse to ask for my friends' help.  
But with every attempt, his bright eyes get more harried. I hope he gives in soon.  
Graduation is coming.

I graduate soon.  
I wish I could meet him, before he disappears from my life forever. Part of me just wants to leave him behind- that part of me is afraid. What would he say? What would _I_ say?  
I don't have to look for him anymore; he appears around corners and in doorways almost the moment I'm not paying attention. I almost want to meet him- but he must have figured me out. I'll watch him from a distance forever, but I know I don't deserve someone like him. I'm not the socially adept type- no friends, weird hairstyle. I can't play sports, I've never had a girlfriend or a boyfriend so I'm not experienced in _that_ department. I can't even play poker, his favorite game- I'm the first one naked all the time.  
Even when we're not playing strip.  
My only talents, really, are music, hair gel, and stalking.  
Not boyfriend-type material at all.  
He probably only wants to tell me to leave him alone, anyways. Above all else, I think I'd die if I heard my angel say he hated me.

Graduation day.  
I'm almost ready to give up, but this is my last chance. He avoids me as if his life depends on it. I wonder if he'll even come to the ceremony- surely he can't skip his own graduation, right? Not even to avoid me?  
I must catch him today. No matter what happens.

Bye bye, Angel. I just have to survive this ceremony on the opposite side of the room from you, get in my car, and I'll never see you again. It'll all be over, and I'll be safe.  
I watch him through the entirety of the speeches, the pranks, the awards. He's watching me, too.  
His beautiful eyes are angry.

The frustration from this almost drives me to ruin the whole ceremony. I know I'd merely have to get up and walk to the opposite side of the room, and he'd have nowhere to go. Knowing him, however, he'd probably still run.  
I'm so consumed with watching his darting eyes; I miss his name as they call it.  
I almost missed mine, too.

They said the closing words. It's over. As I dart through the crowd, I know I'm crying. I don't look for him.  
Which is exactly why I didn't see him.

A hand catches Demyx's wrist, pulling him to a stop. Luxord's there beside him, panting. He's leaped over seats and children and old ladies alike to catch his stalker just outside the door. They look at each other for a minute, close up for the first time in these four years.  
"What's....." Pant pant, "....your name?"  
"D-demyx. Demyx Nu-Nocturne." Demyx stammers.  
Luxord smiles, delaying any attempt to flee. "Luxord, then. Luxord Leblanc. Pleased to meet you, and why, pray tell, have you stalked me for four years?"  
Demyx is still for a long moment, ocean eyes looking from Luxord's face, Luxord's hand on his wrist, to his nearby car, and back to Luxord's face. They stop there.  
Quickly, before he can rethink his choice, he leans forward and presses his lips to Luxord's. The kiss is careful and sweet, and full of longing as he savors it.  
"Only because... I'm madly in love with you." He says as he pulls away. Then Demyx smiles, provoking a hesitant smile in response from Luxord, and turns away to get in his car.  
He drives away, leaving on the side of the road, his angel.  
Who, as it turns out- doesn't hate him at all.


End file.
